Rutas entrelazadas
by Menthis Isis Gea
Summary: Todos nacemos con diferentes destinos y rutas a seguir, pero eso tambien implica que nos cruzaremos en el camino con gente que sera de gran importancia en nuestras vidas. Dedicado a Caraan
1. Chapter 1

**Rutas entrelazadas**

**_Discleimer: _**_Los personajes de "Avatar: el ultimo maestro aire" no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento para mi y para los demás,  así que no me demanden_

**_Dedicatoria:_**_ A Caraan, quien es fanática de esta pareja y me pidió esta historia._

**Capitulo I: Persecuciones**

Una pequeña figura corría por las atestadas calles de Ba Sing Se, esquivando ágilmente a todos los transeúntes que se interponían en su camino. La persona en cuestión, parecía ser joven de no mas de 16 años, vestía unos pantalones que le llegaban a los tobillos y una polera ligera, ambas de color verde, además llevaba una boina de color amarillo sobre la cabeza; su cabello era castaño y corto, pero un pequeño flequillo le cubría los ojos; mientras que su rostro era fino, delicado, pero muy pálido.

Siguió corriendo por un espacio de unos diez minutos mas, para luego doblar por un recodo, donde detuvo su carrera y comenzó a caminar con calma, pero respirando entrecortadamente, en su rostro una ligera sonrisa asomaba,  siguió caminando mientras volteaba hacia donde venia, hasta que alguien se interpuso en su camino.

- Hey!- grito la muchacha- fíjate por donde vas

- Y tu?- replico una voz masculina, rudamente- acaso no tienes ojos en la cara.

- No es que no tenga ojos- dijo la pelicastaña con un tono travieso y levantando su rostro hacia el desconocido- es que no veo.

- Eh…mmm… yo…- balbuceo el hombre- lo siento, no sabia.

La joven hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto, luego se hizo a un lado y siguió su camino como si nada hubiese sucedido.

**&**

Unos días después de lo antes relatado, un joven paseaba tranquilamente por las avenidas de la capital del reino tierra, no se le veía especialmente feliz, pero si relajado. Este muchacho, vestía ropajes de tonos rojizos, que llamaban la atención de los transeúntes, ya que en esa ciudad las vestimentas comunes eran de colores verdes y amarillas; también llamaba la atención su aspecto, ya que a pesar de ser moreno y de pelo negro, en su rostro destacaba una gran cicatriz y su mirada era especialmente dura.

El pelinegro continuaba su paseo sin preocuparse de las miradas que le seguían, pero su tranquila caminata, pronto se vio truncada.

- Allí esta!- grito un hombre armado, con ropas también rojizas- espere Príncipe Zuko!

El joven se sobresalto, pero inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo, mientras le perseguían una patrulla de cinco hombres, la persecución se extendió por cerca de media hora y Zuko ya deba muestras de cansancio. Pero al doblar por una esquina se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado, pues la calle que había tomado era sin salida, pronto escucho las pisadas de sus perseguidores muy cerca y no encontraba ningún lugar donde esconderse, en eso una mano, salida de quien sabe donde, le tomo por el codo y lo jalo, haciendo que el muchacho se adentrara a una casa desabitada, mientras sentía que, la puerta por donde había entrado se cerraba tras el.

- Oye- dijo volteándose hacia el desconocido- que pretendes?

- Shhh- dijo una joven en susurros , a la que Zuko reconoció como la chica con la que había chocado hacia unos días atrás- acaso quieres que te encuentren?

- No- fue lo que respondió el muchacho, igualmente en susurros.

**&**

Luego de sentir que los perseguidores del muchacho se retiraban decepcionados de no encontrarle, la joven castaña le guio hasta la azotea de la construcción donde se encontraban.

- Por que me ayudaste?- pregunto intrigado el joven.

- Por que sé lo molesto, que es que te sigan- contesto la muchacha- aunque yo hubiese elegido mejor mi ruta de escape- agrego con tono burlón.

El joven no dijo nada, estaba molesto, "Si esto fuera mi ciudad, obviamente no me hubiese encontrado atrapado" pensó, mirando a la joven invidente con aire de superioridad.

- No eres de aquí, cierto?- pregunto la chica, al ver que el joven mantenía su mutismo.

- No- dijo algo sorprendido, después de todo ella no veía, así que no tenía como solventar esa suposición, o seo creía- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No caminas como el resto de la gente de la ciudad- dijo respuesta con un gesto que daba a entender que para ella era evidente.

Esta reacción, despertó en Zuko cierto interés y una ligera sorpresa. La chica no lo tomo en cuenta y fue a sentarse cerca de la cornisa del edificio, mientras que el pelinegro la siguió y se sentaba junto a ella.

- ¿Hace mucho que no ves?- pregunto interesado, el muchacho

- Desde que nací- respondió la joven, logrando que Zuko ganara confianza y comenzara a entablar una animada conversación.

Estuvieron la mayor parte de la tarde conversando animadamente, sobre ellos, sus gustos y sus familias, pero sin contar nada realmente especifico, pues realmente eso no era necesario para entablar una amistad. Pero el pelinegro, recién se dio cuenta del tiempo transcurrido cuando vio que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

- Vaya que tarde que es!- exclamo Zuko

- Esta oscureciendo- dijo la joven incorporándose y acercándose a la salida- Debo irme

- Yo igual- le hablo con desgano el pelinegro- pero se me ha olvidado preguntar tu nombre.

- Soy Toph- respondió la chica con una sonrisa sincera.

- Mucho gusto- hablo el joven- yo soy Zuko.

**&**

**_Notas de autora:_**

_Isis: esta historia en un comienzo iba ser un One-shot_

_Menthis: pero se alargaba demasiado y quería tener a tiempo para avanzar mis otros fics._

_Gea: por lo que se ha convertido en un Two-shot. _

_Isis: además recuerden, que si han leído esta historia, pueden hacer un pedido con la pareja y la temática que deseen._

_Gea: pero ninguna de estas historia será muy larga, pues sino nuestra pobre Menthis colapsara._

_Menthis: si, plis, tengan piedad de mi!!. _


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo II: Bodas**

La joven dormía, en su cómoda cama, en su elegante habitación, en su esplendorosa mansión; cuando una de las sirvientas, bruscamente; según ella (pues  no podía haber sido más suave), la saco de su placido sueño.

- Señorita Toph, por favor,  despierte- la removió la preocupada mucama- su madre dice que desea verla en la sala, antes de una hora.

- Si desea verme- le respondió la castaña con voz somnolienta y cara de pocos amigos- que venga ella a buscarme.

- Pero es que, además dijo que si usted no se levantaba por las buenas- agrego la mujer- ella la levantaría por las malas.

Esta declaración, hicieron que Toph, se incorporara de golpe, ya que ella era muy consciente de que su madre era muy propensa a cumplir ese tipo de amenazas. Fue por eso, que le pidió a la sirvienta, que la había despertado, que le preparara una ducha caliente (ya que esto era más rápido), mientras ella escogía su ropa más elegante y menos estrafalaria, para presentarse delante de sus progenitores.

**&**

Habían pasado cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que la mucama le entregara el recado, y ese tiempo, había sido más que suficiente, para mostrarse presentable en la sala; donde ya le esperaban sus padres.

- Buenos días- fue su saludo suave y educado, muy diferente al modo de comportarse, que tenía en las calles de la ciudad

- Buenos Días- respondieron sus padres, mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba sus rostros, al verla.

Porque la pareja adoraban a su única hija y en la medida de lo posible trataban de cumplir todos sus caprichos, pero con una sola condición, de que sus deseos se vieran limitados por las cuatro paredes de su hogar. La razón de esto era que, debido a su ceguera, la sobreprotegían demasiado; pero la castaña había logrado burlar su vigilancia y, ya que sus padres no se encontraban nunca en casa debido a sus múltiples obligaciones, estos nunca se había enterado de tenia frecuentes  escapadas a las calles de la ciudad.

- Hemos de anunciarte una buena nueva- hablo su padre; un hombre alto, de mirada seria y tez morena- nos ha llegado una petición de compromiso.

- Compromiso? Para qué?- pregunto intrigada, Toph

- De matrimonio- explico su madre, una mujer delgada de tez pálida y expresión severa- te casaras dentro de un mes.

- Qué?!- dijo la joven, con rostro entre espantado y sorprendido.

**&**

Esa tarde, Toph llego hecha una furia a su lugar favorito en la ciudad, ese lugar que había encontrado hacia cerca de un año y que era solo una casa abandonada, pero tenía la particularidad de tener una gran azotea, donde podía practicar sus artes marciales, cuanto quisiera y sin que nadie la molestara. Pero al llegar se percato de la presencia de alguien más en el lugar.

- Quien es y qué quieres?- pregunto con voz enfurecida y sin ningún atisbo de educación de la mañana en su voz, aunque la verdad sea dicha, la educación solo se la reservaba a sus padres y no siempre.

- Soy yo- respondió una voz masculina que se le hizo conocida- Zuko, el chico que salvaste ayer. O tal vez, como buena heroína que eres, salvas a mucha gente, como para poder recordarlos a todos?- pregunto el joven en tono burlón a la recién llegada.

- Tal vez- le respondió en tono seco la castaña- pero no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para volver a este lugar.

- Hey, hey!!- alzo la voz el muchacho en tono de protesta- si te ha pasado algo malo, te juro que no fue por mi culpa.

Al escuchar estas palabras, tan acertadas, de su recién conocido acompañante, hizo que la joven soltara un largo y resignado suspiro; tenía toda la razón, lo que pasara en su vida familiar, no tenia porque repercutir en los demás, sobre todo, en personas que solo había conocido hace un par de días, pero no podía evitarlo, era parte de su carácter; cosa que el muchacho pareció entender.

- Que te paso?- pregunto finalmente el joven,  después de unos instantes de silencio, mientras la muchacha, se sentaba a su lado.

- Mis padres me casaran dentro de un mes- respondió la joven, ya más calmada- y eso me enerva, ni siquiera me lo consultaron, ni siquiera he visto a mi novio- luego soltó una ligera sonrisa de ironía- en realidad no podre verlo nunca, pero me refería a que no lo conozco.

- Pues parece que estamos en situaciones similares- le interrumpió el joven con voz resignada- yo también me caso dentro de un mes, pero- dijo mientras su voz parecía alegrarse y tornarse traviesa- podríamos hacer que este mes de libertad, sea interesante.  Te parece que nos reunamos a hacer algunas travesuras ahora que podemos?

- Perfecto- se le alegro el rostro a Toph, con una sonrisa sincera- te apoyo…

**&**

Un mes pasa muy rápido, sobre todo cuando es último mes, en que podrás gozar de la más ansiada libertad. Y es por esto que, para la pareja de jóvenes que se habían confabulado, para disfrutarlo, aquel mes se les paso condenadamente rápido y cada uno de ellos se preguntaba si seria por las cosas que habían hecho o por que las habían hecho juntos.

            Aquel era su último día, antes de encarcelarse en sus  respectivos matrimonios convenidos y habían quedado en juntarse en la azotea, donde  habían iniciado su amistad y, porque no decirlo y  aceptarlo, tal vez un sentimiento más profundo.

- Llegue!!- grito Zuko, al subir el último tramo de la escalera, pues se había retrasado por culpa de los preparativos- en donde estas?- pregunto, luego al no ver a su amiga.

- Aquí- respondió una voz femenina, que reconoció, detrás suyo; mientras recibía un tremendo empujón que le tiro al suelo.

- Oye, porque fue eso?- pregunto contrariado, el joven pelinegro, mientras se incorporaba con cara molesta.

- Porque tenía ganas- contesto la interpelada muchacha, con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro.

- Así que esas tenemos- hablo amenazante el muchacho- ya veras, cuando te atrape.

Dicho esto, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a correr por la azotea, siguiendo la rutina del gato que persigue al ratón; siendo el ratón, Toph y el gato, Zuko. Estuvieron mucho rato jugando y hubiese sido más, si una molesta piedra no llega a atravesarse en el camino.

Lo que sucedió fue que, mientras corrían, la castaña se distrajo, por lo que no percibió la dicha piedra en su camino, por lo tanto hizo que se tropezara y , Zuko al ver que, la muchacha trastrabillaba, trato de detener su caída, pero era muy tarde, la fuerza de gravedad gano; por lo tanto, el joven trato de aminorar el golpe de su amiga y para eso interpuso su cuerpo entre ella y el piso; fue así que la castaña, quedo sobre el pelinegro. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, tratando de recuperar el aire y el ánimo, pero esos minutos fueron suficientes para que ambos se aclararan sus propios sentimientos, que habían estado aflorando, durante todo ese mes de mutua compañía.

"Escucho su corazón palpitar" se dijo la castaña, mientras seguía sobre el pecho del pelinegro "y su calidez es tan reconfortante, parece que un mes ha sido suficiente para que me enamorara de él".  "Es tan fuerte y frágil a la vez" pensaba el pelinegro, justo en ese momento mientras miraba a la muchacha "estoy seguro que si buscara, no encontraría a nadie tan perfecta para mí, es mi amiga, mi compañera".

            En eso Toph levanto su rostro hacia el de él y el la miro largamente, mientras su mano inconscientemente acariciaba su mejilla, luego ambos se acomodaron, sin perder el contacto; Zuko acerco su rostro al de la castaña y observo sus labios, los que al segundo siguiente se vieron presionado por los suyos. "Son tan tierno y suaves" fue el ultimo pensamiento consiente del joven, antes de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Mientras tanto Toph, no se negó a tan tiernas caricias, a decir verdad las deseaba con todo su ser; pero estas solo habían sido parte de sus más profundas fantasías.

**&**

Después de que la pareja se dejase llevar por sus emociones, se sentaron juntos y abrazados para despedirse del día y luego, se quedaron un rato mas, mientras aparecían las primeras estrellas de la noche.

- Debemos volver- dijo en tono triste, el joven pelinegro- antes que nos arrepintamos, de nuestras respectivas bodas- agrego, con sentido de responsabilidad absoluto.

- Si, está bien- dijo alicaída la muchacha, mientras deshacía el abrazo, pero antes de que se separaran por completo, el chico tomo su mano y con uno de sus dedos, dibujo una figura en su palma, este gesto hizo que a la castaña se le iluminara el rostro. Pues el símbolo que había dibujado, se lo había enseñado ella y quería decir "Te amo"

**&**

El fatídico día había llegado, por fin; el joven Zuko, se encontraba frente al frente al altar, muy elegante y con cara de pocos amigos, aunque aún no había empezado la ceremonia, la novia no había llegado, pero no tardaría en hacerlo. Pero en esos momentos, algo curioso ocurrió. Cerca de él se posiciono un joven nervioso, que no parecía tener más de quince años, pero por alguna razón, le parecía preocupado. Le hizo una seña de pregunta a su madre, que estaba en los banco detrás y, esta se le acerco para responderle, "es el hermano de la princesa, el también esta prometido, por lo que pensaron hacer la boda doble…" fue todo lo que alcanzo a explicarle, pues en esos momentos se escucho una fanfarria y dos figuras entraron en la capilla.

La de la princesa la reconoció en seguida, era tan alta como él, pero de porte desgarbado y no tenía mucho de elegante; pero la segunda figura, más pequeña, le quito el aliento, la reconoció de inmediato, era Toph. Al llegar las dos jóvenes al altar, se acomodaron con sus respectivas parejas, quedando al medio Toph y Zuko. "Que broma más cruel del destino" pensó el pelinegro, mientras no prestaba nada a lo que decía el ministro y se dedicaba a observar el rostro de su amada; este parecía de mármol, por lo blanco e inexpresivo, lo que hizo que el joven se volvieran pensativo, para luego de unos momentos de meditación, tomara una decisión.

**&**

Lo que paso en la boda doble de la casa real de Ba Sing Se, fue la comidilla de la ciudad durante semanas y, la gran vergüenza de la casas reales del Reino de la Tierra y del Imperio del Fuego.

Ese día, todos los presente a la boda doble, miraron perplejos como el príncipe Zuko; heredero al trono del Imperio de Fuego, novio de la segunda princesa del reino de la tierra, tomaba la mano de Lady Toph; perteneciente a una casa noble de la ciudad y novia del mas jóvenes príncipes de Ba Sing Se, en la cual parecía escribir o dibujar algo. También vieron, como el rostro de Lady Toph se iluminaba y tomaba la mano que le ofrecía el muchacho, para luego salir corriendo de la ceremonia y tomar un carruaje vacio, para  no ser nunca más vistos, ninguno de los dos, por la ciudad.

Se sabe que se busco a la pareja hasta en el último rincón del reino, pero nunca se les pudo hallar. Las malas lenguas decían, que si los habían encontrado y los habrían matado, por traicionar la confianza de sus respectivos reinos; otros dicen que se hundieron en el mar tomados de las manos, mientras se dirigían hacia algunas de las tribus del agua para vivir en paz y otros, dicen que todavía siguen deambulando por el mundo, hasta que encuentren su verdadero hogar. Fue por estos diferentes rumores  y su historia nunca conocida, que se formo la leyenda de "Los amantes de Ba Sing Se"

**FIN**

**&**

**_Notas autoras: _**

_Gea: pedimos perdón a la persona, que le habíamos informado que publicaríamos la semana pasada, por el retraso, que fue por causas de fuerza mayor._

_Menthis (con el seño fruncido): yo más bien diría, que de estupidez de fuerza mayor_

_Isis (de rodillas, suplicando perdón): fue mi culpa lo siento, pase a borrar el escrito, justo cuando estaba a punto de ser publicado…_

_Menthis: bueno como sea (soltando un suspiro de resignación) espero que le haya gustado la historia y que no los haya decepcionado. Recuerden que esta historia está dedicada a Caraan_

_Gea e Isis (despidiéndose con las manos) : así que, sin más que decir, adiós…_


End file.
